


Regardless of Time or Space or Weather

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drumming was quieter then, and when he pressed his head to The Doctor (not The Doctor, not yet) there had been silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regardless of Time or Space or Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Music Meme; www.nevergetoveryou - Prozzak
> 
> Regarding the way we are together  
> Regarding the way we both should be  
> Regardless of time or space or weather  
> A part of you lives inside of me  
> So if you ever change your mind  
> You know where you can find me

It's not like that at first. It isn't like that at all. They'd been friends, and then they'd been more than friends, and then- _then_ had come the epic rivalry.  
  
He does remember watching the sunset on cool evenings, the Master lounging in the crimson grass beside him- the heat where the Master's elbow was pressed against his hip. He remembers rainy days and sweltering days and the days where the Master eyed his test scores over his shoulder and said _C'mon, Doctor, don't be a prat. You can do better than that._  
  
Or something like that in any case, because he's not entirely sure what that word really translates to in English. He figures prat is close enough.  
  
The Master- before he'd been The Master, he'd never cared. The drumming was quieter then, and when he pressed his head to The Doctor (not The Doctor, not yet) there had been silence. Then things had been easier- The Master quick and clever and brilliant, the whiz kid of their generation, the spoiled rich kid who grinned at him that first time and said, "What's this then? Your uniform's pretty shabby looking, chap". And The Doctor, delinquent and flunking out of the Academy, not caring much about anything except the press of The Master's hands against his own.  
  
Things had changed. The drumming had gotten louder and The Master had grown distant. The Doctor chose his name and stole a ship, and that was that.  
  
But if things had been different- if The Master had run _with_ him... he thinks that things could have been different. And they would have been brilliant.


End file.
